mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilac Steele
"I'm sweet as a lilac. But I will tear you apart if you hurt my family or friends!" Lilac Steele is a one of a kind unicorn called a Dark Unicorn. She is the younger sister of Dark Steele. Unlike her brother, she does not always have a dark personality. Lilac Steele is owned by the fanfiction author, Darksteele0224/Darkmaster0224. 'History' Lilac was born in an unknown place, along with her brother, Dark Steele. They were found and raised in Equestria by an orphanage. Being the youngest, Lilac mostly stayed with her brother, looking up to him. Unlike her brother, Lilac has more control over her anger. Lilac never went to school, instead she was homeschooled and taught by her brother. When Lilac was 8, she found out that Dark had recieved his cutie mark, but she didn't have hers yet, becoming jealous. She decided she wanted to study Dark talent, dark and shadow energy. However, when she began the hands on and magic tests, she had an accident and was corrupted by the dark energy she was studying. When she was rushed to the hospital, the doctors said she was fine. In fact, Lilac had the ability to control and manipulate dark energy, just like her brother. Not only that, but she also gained her cutie mark! A dark blue flower, representing her name as a flower, and her dark ablilities with the dark color. When Lilac was 16, Dark had left to help fight in a raging war against the Crystal Kingdom. However, over the years, Dark hadn't returned. Lilac eventually left home and went out to live on her own. One day while strolling through Canterlot, Lilac stubbles into another pegasus. She then realizes the pegasus is her lost brother, Dark. However, he didn't recognize her, only helping her up and then continueing to walk away. Heart broken, Lilac had become more and more dark. She eventually finds a portal into the human world, and she lives there for awhile. Then the events of the Mobians and Equestria Girls series begin. 'Appearances' Mobians and Equestria Girls Series M&EG 1 Lilac appears in the fictional series, Mobians and Equestira Girls. Her first appearance was in M&EG 1, as the guardian of the seventh and last Chaos Emerald. She was corrupted by the chaos energy within the emerald, but also with the anger she held for her brother leaving her, she wanted to destroy Dark. However, she is defeated by him and he removes all the corrupted chaos energy in her, making her a good soul once again. 'M&EG 2' Lilac's appearance in M&EG 2 is slightly different. She is corrupted by the essance of Nightmare Moon, however, she is able to control herself enough that she is in control of her mind and body, but she gains Nightmare Moon's armor at night time. 'M&EG 3' Lilac's appearance and role in M&EG 3 is majorly different. She is captured by the Nightmare Kingdom and turned into the new Nightmare Queen, Nightmare Lilac. She is the main anagonist of the story. Her goal is to spread the eternal night over the human world, due to Nightmare Moon's failure in Equestria. WARNING She uses a clone of herself and leaves it to keep spreading the eternal night in the human world, while the real her, goes to Equestria and spreads eternal night there. When she is wounded in the final battle against Dark, the good Lilac manages to take control over the mind. She begs Dark to end her suffering, and kill her. Dark then kills her and weeps as he sits there, holding his dying sister. In the end of the story, Dark and Sunset Shimmer are married and they have had two daughters, Agatha Steele, and their newborn baby, named Lilac Steele, in honor of Lilac's sacrifice. 'Physical Appearances' Lilac has multiple physical appearances in the My Little Pony Universe. 'Equestria' In Equestria, Lilac is a unicorn. She has dark blue eyes, which can turn blood red when she is angered. Her mane and tail are black and purple colored, which wraps around the back of her neck and put together in a single ponytail. Her fur and horn are dark blue. 'Canterlot High' In the human world, Lilac's features don't change too much. Her skin is peach. Her hair is down and not in a ponytail anymore. She wears a dark purple jacket over a black shirt. A purple, black, and blue skirt with her cutie mark on it. Her boots are dark purple with black flame designs. 'Personality' Lilac is a good person/pony, however she will harm anyone whos tries to hurt her or her friends and family. She doesn't ever show any love for anyone other than her family, occasionally her friends too. Lilac had felt betrayed when Dark had forgotten about her, making her have a more dark personality. Until Dark helps her and removes all feelings of betrayal in her heart. 'Abilities' Equestria and Canterlot High Although Lilac is a unicorn and can use magic in Equestria, she struggles a bit to use any magic that doesn't associate with dark energy/magic. *'Dark Beam': A beam made of pure dark energy. The power depends on how much energy Lilac pours into it, but causes her to get more and more tired. *'Dark Sword': Summons an energy sword made of pure dark energy. Lilac can not summon a second one, due to her sword being a rapier. *'Shadow Dive': Allows Lilac to dive into physical shadows, including his own, and slide along them, until he rises out of another. 'Relationships' Lilac doesn't typically show feelings for others, after what had happened to her when Dark had left her as a child, she had become less caring for others, other than family and close friends. *'Dark Steele' - Even though she felt abandoned and betrayed by him, Lilac has always loved her brother beyond anything and anyone. *'Sunset Shimmer' - Because of her relationship with Dark, Lilac considers Sunset Shimmer as her sister. 'Special Form' Every night in Equestria, Lilac goes on a night stroll. The moon had always soothed Lilac, making her one of the few ponies who enjoys the night. One night, Lilac had a dream, where she had met the Princess Luna, who was still banished to the moon as Nightmare Moon. She had thanked her for being one of the few who enjoyed her beautiful night, and also gave her a gift. Four cyan bracelets with dark blue gems in them. When Lilac had woken up, she saw the four bracelets on her legs. She had then also noticed her mane and tail were different in color. Now they not their normal dark blue, violet, and black colors, but purple, light lavender, and black instead. After seeing herself in a mirror, she thought she looked rather pretty. However, when the sun came up, Lilac's mane and tail returned back to their normal colors. She learns that she only changes when it is night time. Her magic abilities are different while in this form. She now possesses the same night abilities as Princess Luna, minus raising and lowering the moon. She can enter the dream realm, allowing her to see and interact with other ponies' dreams. She often watches her brother's embarrasing dreams Although this is a great form, it tires Lilac out greatly when morning comes. Lilac can only gain this form in Equestria, once a night. She keeps this form a secret from everyone, even her brother, Dark Steele, and sister-in-law, Sunset Shimmer, who she trusts completely, but she's not sure she should tell them she got the gift from the Night Princess who had been banished to the moon. 'Gallery' * LilacWithBackground.png|Lilac using her Magic Dark and Lilac.png|Dark and Lilac together Dark proud.png|Lilac shows Dark her cutie mark Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Equestria/Ponyville Category:Magical Powers Category:Original Characters